Kiss Me in the Rain
by CuzImBatman
Summary: Carter notices it's raining. Somehow he and Horus end up in the yard, drenched and sharing a kiss. Corus!


**Summary:** Carter notices it's raining. Somehow he and Horus end up in the yard, drenched and sharing a kiss.

**Rating:** I'd say it's T. Lemme know if you think different!

**Pairing:** Horus/Carter of course~

**Warnings:** Guy love, rainy days, bickering

**Disclaimer:** Do not own The Kane Chronicles. Trust me, you know if I did...oh you'd know.

**Author's Note:** This story was forged just by a random comment in review. They had said they went out running in the rain, and my thoughts went 'I wonder what Horus and Carter would be up to? Well...this is what they got up to! Please leave a review on your way out! And if you have any suggestions for a plot or just wanna tell me something random, go for it. As you can see...one-shots happen!

* * *

It's amusing how quickly the weather could change. One moment it would be a nice sunshine-y day, and the next it was raining. It amused him the first time he could remember the freak weather ever happening years ago and it still amuses him now. Carter watched as the rain clouds gathered overhead in their silent approach. Of all the weather options, he had to say that he loved rain the best. From start to finish.

The faint smell of rain permeating the air, to the first few drops falling, to the shower, to the rain letting up and leaving behind a vibrant landscape.

When he was younger he would run out and play in the rain with Sadie. They could be out there for hours if it weren't for their parents calling them in, not wanting them to catch a cold.

But now that he was older, they couldn't stop him from playing in the rain.

Giggling to himself, Carter got up and made his way to the front door. He opened it and stepped outside. Already he could smell it in the air.

"Carter? What are you doing?" Carter's smile grew at the sound of his lover behind him. Turning around he gestured Horus outside under the overhanging. The taller man gave a small smile in return and stepped outside. He dropped a chaste kiss on Carter's lips before looking around in an attempt to see what Carter was looking at. "So what are you looking at?"

"Nothing."

Horus raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you out here?"

"Can't a guy just stand outside for the hell of it?"

"No," deadpanned Horus.

Rolling his eyes at his serious boyfriend, he held his hand out just as a raindrop landed in the middle of it. "It's raining."

Worried about his boyfriend, Horus wrapped an arm around Carter's waist. "How about we go back inside?"

Carter shook his head, easily slipping out of Horus' hold from years of experience and stepped further out. The small pinpricks of raindrops hit his exposed skin, slowly making him wet. Carter held his arms out and gave a slow twirl around.

"Carter stop being an idiot, as hard as that tends to be for you, and get back inside."

"No way. And stop hanging out with Sadie. I'm not an idiot."

"You do realize that you're twirling in the rain right?"

Carter stopped moving and gave Horus a bland stare. "Yes. I'm not an idiot. Did we not just go over this?"

Frustrated, Horus stomped over to Carter, instantly getting soaked as the rain had picked up now. Everything around them was wet. Streams of water heading to the sewer were already on their way.

Seeing the irate businessman heading his way, Carter danced further away starting a small game of tag. Unbeknownst to Horus of course.

Horus was too busy trying to catch Carter and bring him inside out of the rain, that he hadn't realized what Carter had dragged him into.

A few minutes of running around their front yard, did Horus tackle Carter to the ground. Exhaling whatever air that had been in his lungs, Carter looked at the man above him gasping. "Caught me did you?"

"I _always_ catch you," came the panting request, though not as harsh as Carter's own. The younger man once again cursed the older's stamina.

Carter wrapped his arms around Horus' neck, enjoying the position he was in. Then again, he always loved it when Horus was situated between his legs like this. Well maybe closer and less clothes, but it still defeats the same purpose. "Promise?"

Horus stared deep into his eyes as if searching for something. "Carter."

"Hmm?"

"I'm wet."

A laugh bubbled out of Carter's lips, as he kissed Horus' own chastely. "It _is_ raining, lover."

Horus made an unpleasant face as he sat up. Carter refused to let go, forcing Horus to bring Carter up with him. "Don't be a brat."

Carter pouted, straddling Horus waist, bringing their lips closer together. "I'm not being a brat. You're trying to push all the blame on me."

"And it _isn't_ your fault?"

"You getting wet?" questioned Carter, fingers loosening the tie around Horus' man was still in his work outfit. A sexy business suit. "That is _not_ my fault at all. I never told you to chase me around the front yard in your suit."

Horus caught those deft fingers from unbuttoning anymore buttons. "Well it sure as hell isn't my fault."

Glaring defiantly into the mismatched eyes, he wiggled right over Horus' half-hard erection. "It never is."

Not amused in the slightest, Horus grabbed the slim hips with his hands, letting Carter's hands free reign again. Between Carter's nimble fingers and wiggling around, Horus felt he left the lesser of the two evils free. He could tolerate the hands, but with Carter's pert bum wiggling around like that, he could easily take the man in their front yard. And he was _not_ having sex with Carter in the front yard…again. "No, it's not. You were the idiot out here playing in the rain. What are you? Five?"

Carter's hands finally slipped under the button up shirt, touching warm water slicked skin. Fingers trailing over muscles and old scars alike. Not many knew of Horus' solider days. He didn't have any noticeable scars or injuries for the world too see. But when you got under his clothes and explored it as personally as Carter tended to do, his history as a solider was laid out before you. Of course, Carter wouldn't allow anyone but himself to get _that_ personal with Horus' body. "You know exactly how old I am."

"Old enough to take fault in getting me wet. Now get off so we can go inside. I hate wet clothes."

"Yes," hummed Carter in agreement. "But you love me. So shut up and just kiss me. Kiss me in the rain and make me happy."

If it weren't for the fact that he was sitting in the rain in his business suit. If it weren't for the fact that he had Carter sitting in his lap undressing him. If it weren't for the fact that he was half hard and ready to have sex with Carter right here in the front yard while it was raining. Were it for none of these reasons he would deny Carter his kiss and go back inside. But, all of these reasons _were_ happening, so he _will_ kiss Carter in the front yard while it was raining.


End file.
